The Silence And The Color
by Stringer
Summary: Buttersilla on Kennylle jotakin näytettävää. Varoitukset: lievä slash, OOC.


**Otsikko:** The silence and the color

**Paritus:** Butters/Kenny

**Varoitukset:** Hyvin lievä slash, OOC

**Summary:** _He vain istuisivat auringonnousun alla, pilvien ja ohuiden viileiden säteiden alla, istuisivat viileät, hitaasti lämpenevät huulet vastakkain ja käsi kädessä. Loputtomiin._

**A/N:** Katsoin taiteellisen elokuvan _Wild Tigers I Have Known_ ja vaikka se oli sekava ja enemmänkin kuin vain vähän outo niin sen innoittamana kirjoitin tällaisen pikkujutun. Hahmot ovat South Parkista ja kuuluvat Trey Parkerille & Matt Stonelle. Ficin nimi on biisistä Wild Tigers I Have Known jonka on tehnyt mahtava Emily Jane White. Kuuntelin biisiä tätä kirjoittaessani ja suosittelen, että tekin kuuntelette lukiessanne. Jos tälle raakileelle lukijoita siunaantuu niin nauttikaa. :D

* * *

Pieni, siro kämmen laskeutui ikkunalasia vasten. Höyry tiivistyi sormenpäiden ympärille ja sydän sykki sormenpäissä kylmää lasia vasten. Pojan suu oli raollaan ja hän hengitti varovaisesti, pienin hengähdyksin. Poika laski katseensa, puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja kopautti rystysiään ikkunalasiin hiljaa.

Hiljaisuus. Poika raotti silmiään ja katsoi sisään ikkunasta, sormenjälkiin tuhriintuneen lasin läpi. Hän näki hahmon makaavan sängyllä, toinen jalka koukussa ja toinen leväten suorana. Poika ikkunan takana nielaisi ja kolkutti lasiin uudelleen, kahdesti. Hän ei uskaltanut kääntää katsettaan kun näki sängyssä makaavan pojan nousevan istumaan ja katsahtavan lasia kohti.

He katselivat toisiaan ikkunalasin läpi. Poika puraisi huultaan ja veti kätensä irti ikkunalasista, tuntien sydämensä sykkivän kiivaammin. Hän näki miten sängynreunalla istuva poika vilkaisi ympärilleen, nousi seisomaan ja asteli ikkunan luo.

Poika tuuppasi ikkunan auki, kumartui ikkunalaudan puoleen ja näytti hämmästyneeltä. Hänen oranssi takkinsa hohti katulampun himmeässä valaistuksessa. "Butters?" poika kuiskasi käheällä äänellä. Hän räpytteli sinisiä silmiään.

"Minä..." Butters katseli toisen kapeita, kalpeita kasvoja. Hän ojensi hitaasti kätensä, tarttui pojan takinhihaan ja veti kevyesti, hennosti. "Tule", hän sanoi hyvin hiljaa. Toisen pojan kulmat kohosivat. "Tule, minä haluan näyttää sinulle jotakin."

"Minulla ei ole kenkiä", poika suhahti viileään aamuyöhön. "Käyn hakemassa ne." Butters hengähti ja tarttui äkkiä tiukemmin pojan hihaan. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat taas.

"Et tarvitse niitä", Butters sopersi eikä päästänyt otettaan irti. "Minullakaan ei ole kenkiä." Hän näki toisen pojan epäröivän, mutta silti poika kapusi alas ikkunasta, valkoisten sukkien peittämät jalkapohjat tömähtäen hiljaa nurmikkoon. Vesi tihkui läpi sukista ja poika värähti kylmyydestä. Butters ei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti hänen hihastaan vaan lähti astelemaan pitkin jalkakäytävää, paljain varpain ja värisevin, sinisin huulin.

He kävelivät kunnes asvaltti sattui jäätyneisiin jalkapohjiin ja kunnes katulamppujen valot alkoivat hurista ja räpsähdellä pois päältä. Ilma oli kosteaa ja sumuista, tihkui vesipisaroita, mutta he jatkoivat kävelyään kunnes Butters pysähtyi tienreunaan, nosti kätensä ja pyyhki ohuita puunoksia edestään. Hän kömpi pientä polkua myöten syvemmälle metsään eikä Kenny voinut tehdä muuta kuin seurata häntä.

Taivas alkoi muuttua vaaleammaksi. Havunneulaset takertuivat Buttersin varpaidenväleihin ja märkä maa taipui Kennyn askelten alla. Hän hengitti syvään keuhkoihinsa metsän tuoksua, syvää ja alkukantaista hajua johon yhdistyi pihka, märkä kaarna ja sammal. Linnut ääntelivät kaukana, peittäen hiljaisuuden. Risut rapsahtelivat heidän askeltensa alla.

"Me olemme perillä", Butters kuiskasi ja pysähtyi. Kenny nosti katseensa polusta ja tunsi rautaisen otteen rintakehästään puristuvan. Hän katseli heidän eteensä avautuvaa kullankeltaista niittyä jonka pitkät, oljenvaaleat heinät kohottautuivat kohti taivasta kimaltavia vesipisaroita tippuen. Niittyä jatkui silmänkantamattomiin ja kaukainen taivaanranta oli peittynyt pilviin jotka hohtivat kultaisina ja vaaleanpunaisina.

Kenny ei osannut sanoa mitään. Hän avasi suunsa ja hengitti ilmaa, hengitti niittyä ja metsää ja Buttersin tuoksua sisäänsä, katsellen taivasta jolla valtavat, pehmeän näköiset, tarkkapiirteiset pilvet näyttivät vain seisovan, kuin maalauksessa.

"Ota sukkasi pois." Kenny kumartui ja veti valkoiset, kauttaaltaan märät sukat jalastaan. Kun hän suoristi taas selkänsä Buttersin sormet solahtivat vahingossa hänen sormiensa lomaan. Kenny ei välittänyt. Hän kietoi sormensa tiukasti toisen kämmenselän ympärille, pystymättä kääntämään katsettaan näkymästä.

"Tule", Butters kehotti hiljaa ja lähti johdattamaan Kennyä niityn poikki. Heinät takertuivat heidän vaatteisiinsa ja Kennyn housut olivat polvia myöten märkinä, mutta hän ei olisi voinut välittää vähempää, jatkaen vain kahlaamistaan ja tuijottaen taivaalle maalattua auringonnousua. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään sellaista.

Butters seisahtui niityn keskelle ja katseli taivaalle hetken, pidellen toista kättä rintakehällään, kuunnellen sydämensä tasaista sykettä. Hän tunsi olevansa elossa. Hän kumartui maahan polvilleen ja jäi katselemaan taivasta, kuullen viereltään vaatteiden kahinaa ja pikemminkin tuntien kuin kuullen kuinka Kenny asettui hänen viereensä istumaan.

"Minä elän." Butters sulki silmänsä ja tunnusteli ilmaa ympärillään, tunnusteli pilvien takana ja puiden suojassa kohoavaa aurinkoa, tunnusteli Kennyn sileää kämmentä omassaan. "Tällaisina hetkinä minä elän."

Kenny ei sanonut mitään.

Butters vilkaisi häneen epävarmasti, arkaillen. Hän katseli terävää nenää ja sinisiä silmiä ja kaarevia, miltei naisellisia huulia joita hän oli katsellut koko lapsuutensa ajan. Kuin aistien hänen tuijotuksensa Kenny kääntyi hitaasti kohtaamaan hänen katseensa.

"Miksi toit minut tänne?" Kenny kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. Butters nielaisi, laski katseensa ja näpersi heinää sormissaan.

"Minä..." Butters avasi suunsa, yritti sanoa jotakin, selittää kaiken, selittää miksi hän jäi tuijottamaan Kennyä äidinkielentunnilla ja miksi hän seurasi Kennyä viisi askelta taaempana kun tämä käveli kotiin ja miksi hän tarjosi tälle suklaavanukkaansa lounastunnilla vaikka se oli hänen lempijälkiruokansa. Mitään ei kuulunut. Hän sulki suunsa ja hengitti syvään ilmaa sieraimiensa kautta.

Pilvet liikkuivat hitaasti, suuri pilvilinna joka oli kullasta ja punasta ja auringonsäikeistä rakennettu. Kenny tarkkaili Buttersin kasvoja, haluten saada vastauksen.

"Minä luulen, että siksi, että..." Buttersin toinen käsi piirsi ympyrän kuviota kostean farkkukankaan peittämään polveen. Poika nielaisi. "Siksi, että sinä leikit minun kanssani hiekkalaatikolla. Siksi, että sinä et naura minulle kun piirrän kuvan meistä kahdesta parhaina ystävinä. Siksi, että sinä kuolet, mutta tulet aina takaisin."

Butters nosti päänsä ja kohtasi Kennyn katseen. Hänen silmistään heijastui kultainen taivas ja hetken ajan hän ei näyttänyt eksyneeltä.

"Ja ennen kaikkea", hän kuiskasi ilmaan, huulet vapisten kylmästä ja jännityksestä, "tämän takia." Hän nojautui eteenpäin, sulki silmänsä ja painoi huulensa Kennyn huulille.

Heidän huulensa olivat kylmät ja kosteat ja Kennyn ylähuulella oli vesipisara, mutta he eivät liikahtaneetkaan koska se tuntui turvalliselta. He istuivat niityllä vastakkain, jäätävän kylmät, vapisevat huulet vasten toisiaan, sormet toistensa ympärille kietoutuneina, silmät suljettuina, märkä niitty ympärillä ja kultainen auringonnousu taivaalla.

Ja he tunsivat olonsa turvalliseksi koska hetken ajan he olivat vapaita. Ei ollut veljeä joka löi kun Kenny sanoi väärin, ei ollut vanhempia jotka eivät välittäneet tai vanhempia jotka välittivät liikaa. Vain he kaksi olivat olemassa, he kaksi ja valtava auringonnousu horisontissa joka näytti siltä kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt, kuin he olisivat voineet hallita aikaa ja jäädä siihen istumaan ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Eikä heidän tarvitsisi koskaan tehdä mitään muuta.

He vain istuisivat auringonnousun alla, pilvien ja ohuiden viileiden säteiden alla, istuisivat viileät, hitaasti lämpenevät huulet vastakkain ja käsi kädessä. Loputtomiin.

Kaukaa kuului linnun kiljaisu ja räpistelyä. Puunlehdet leijailivat ilmassa tuulen mukana kunnes laskeutuivat kevyesti maahan, valmiina nousemaan uudelleen tuulen mukaan. Kenny nojautui taaemmas ja avasi silmänsä. Hänen silmänsä olivat jään väriset, miltei läpinäkyvät, eikä hänen kasvoiltaan voinut päätellä mitään.

Butters nielaisi katsellessaan kuinka poika kääntyi seuraamaan auringonnousua, sanomatta sanaakaan.

Mutta hän ei irrottanut otettaan Buttersin kädestä.


End file.
